


恋情曝光

by OliviaLynnLee



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:08:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22568332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OliviaLynnLee/pseuds/OliviaLynnLee
Summary: all海，最先出场的是我们银子姐姐！
Relationships: all海 - Relationship, 赫海
Kudos: 1





	恋情曝光

**Author's Note:**

> *全员性转，银子先吃。  
> *有百合车，车技不行！  
> *不喜勿入

【Dispatch独家】#D社爆料#  
Dispatch在汉江公园独家捕捉到了当红女团smile的成员李东顺和GNR的金俊英两人的约会，两人从去年年初节目结缘。6月两人同场巴黎看秀，当夜更是相伴同游埃菲尔铁塔。10月15日李东顺生日当天，金俊英定下法国餐厅为李东顺庆祝生日。

李银子的手机突然弹出新闻速报，好奇心驱使下点开了却发现绯闻主角正是自家团宠妹妹。  
团里的其他成员基本都出去度假，只留银子和东顺留守宿舍，跨年的夜晚两人还一起看了汉江公园的烟火。烟火也不及东顺一半好看，银子望着兴奋的东顺想到。  
谁知道，今早银子就被爆炸新闻吓得不清，要知道这个金俊英是圈子里有名的渣男，劈腿、约炮，坏事干净。  
现在本应该放松尽情玩乐的团员们也在群里疯狂轰炸。  
曺圭英：东顺，你是疯了？你怎么能和这个男人在一起？  
金厉娜：东顺！！！金俊英是渣男！渣男啊！ 我不允许你和他在一起！啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
李东顺：你们两个小丫头怎么从来不叫姐姐！  
圭英&励娜：你哪里有姐姐的样子！东顺明明更像是可爱的妹妹！  
金云：小不点你是认真的吗？姐姐劝你还是再仔细考虑下！  
朴正淑：东顺啊，姐姐们不是不让你谈恋爱，但是金俊英这个人，真的不是什么好人。东顺啊，不要被他迷惑了！  
金希美：阿西，金俊英这个狗崽子，敢碰我珍贵的妹妹，等我回去收拾这个狗崽子。  
崔源真：东顺啊，听姐姐说，这个狗男人真的不是好东西。我哥哥经常在夜店看见他泡妹。

被消息轰炸的东顺学起了鸵鸟，用被子捂住了头。她只是觉得金俊英很好看很温柔，男人向她告白，她被男人的攻势吓到，当时脑子一片空白，稀里糊涂就同意了。她并没有多喜欢金俊英，只是觉得相处很有趣。谁知道竟然会被D社拍到。  
李东顺懊的锤着床。

隔壁房间的李银子心中郁闷不堪，谁都知道银子对李东顺很好！超出了工作关系，亲人关系的好。冷漠首尔女李银子很少向别人吐露心声，唯独喜欢拉着东顺谈天谈地谈理想。谁都看得出来李银子的心意，只有李东顺看不出来。  
李银子滑动着手机屏幕，翻看着SNS下面的评论。  
* 我们东顺欧尼为什么会和这样的渣男在一起？？？东顺欧尼怎么能这样！一定是渣男pua我们东顺欧尼！  
* 你去问问你姐？ 明明是你姐倒贴我哥，凭什么说我们家金俊英pua?

* 真心感觉东顺被这个老男人骗了，这老男人不是个啥好东西！美女为什么都不长眼睛啊！  
* 呵呵呵，女方粉丝有什么疾病吗？我哥怎么不是好人？？？上来就污蔑我哥？ 我哥再不是好人，你姐不也巴巴的要和他在一起？ 搞笑？

* 东顺欧尼！为什么要找狗男人，队内消化不好吗！！ 呜呜呜呜 姐姐妹妹们都这么爱你！！你怎么忍心抛弃她们和这个狗男人在一起！！！  
* 附议！！！银子欧尼对谁都冷冷的，只有对东顺笑得最开心，你们看首尔歌谣大赏了吗？银子全程盯东顺！东顺放弃狗男人，投入银子姐姐的怀抱吧！  
* 我的银东cp房子塌了，我太难过了！ 东顺看看银子吧？  
* 银子冲啊！快把东顺从狗男人手里抢回来！！  
* 东顺啊！看看我们圭英妹妹吧！圭英是你的唯饭啊！  
* 我们真顺cp也很好磕的！！血红啊！

银子看到这些评论，烦躁的心慢慢沉静下来。回想起和东顺相处的点点滴滴。  
来自木浦小城的东顺总是天真烂漫的模样，东顺总是想把自己的真心掏出来给别人。来自大都市的银子却不习惯的交心，但是每次看到委屈落泪的东顺，银子那颗冰冻的心也逐渐暖化。  
自己绝对不能让可爱的妹妹受到狗男人的伤害！  
银子起身走向东顺的房间，轻轻敲响房门。  
房间内传来东顺的声音带着可爱的鼻音  
“银子姐姐直接进来吧，我还没起来呢？”  
银子打开门走进去，坐在东顺的床边，掀开东顺的被子，穿着猫咪睡衣的东顺手里还抱着自己送她的牛油果安抚抱枕。  
李银子摸了摸东顺的脑袋问到，“东顺，告诉姐姐，为什么会和金俊英在一起？你喜欢他吗？”  
“银子姐，其实我也没有多喜欢他啦。就是上次一起上节目，他缠着我要联系方式，我也没多想就给他了。以后老找我聊天来着。那次巴黎时装秀偶然遇见他，他就说一起游巴黎，还说什么巴黎对我一个女孩来说很危险，和他同游很安全啦之类的。在埃菲尔铁塔那里有很多情侣接吻，他就突然攥住我的手向我告白，姐姐你知道的，那种氛围，我脑子一热就答应了”  
“而且他还挺好看”  
“东顺，你觉得姐姐好看吗”  
“姐姐当然是好看的！银子姐，我只是觉得他对我很好而已，真的没有很喜欢他，我也知道爱豆谈恋爱对事业影响很大，我也没想到会被D社拍到。姐姐，不要生我气。”  
银子笑笑“我没有生你气”  
“你觉得他对你很好？那么，东顺，你觉得姐姐对你好吗？”  
“姐姐对我很好啊，为什么会这么问？”  
“那么东顺为什么不考虑下姐姐”

银子的话让东顺瞬间呆掉，姐姐这是在告白吗？ 东顺脑子又一片空白，银子姐姐竟然在跟她告白？  
银子看着呆住的东顺，纤细的手捧住东顺的脸，就这样深深的吻了下去。  
法式深吻，绵长且深情，银子咬住东顺的嘴唇，温柔的吮吸。东顺感受到了舌间的摩挲。仿佛按了暂停键，她忘记了思考，忘记了呼吸。银子放开被她亲得满脸通红的东顺，在东顺耳边轻声说道“宝贝，记得呼吸。”  
东顺突然回神，大口得呼吸着新鲜空气。  
“姐姐怎么突然吻我？”东顺害羞出声，声音宛如细蚊。  
“因为，我很爱很爱我们东顺啊，不想可爱的妹妹被居心不良的狗崽子抢走。”  
说罢，银子又继续吻上东顺的嘴巴。深情且绵长，空气中弥漫着情欲得味道。  
银子的手附上东顺的睡衣拉链，轻轻拉动，空气仿佛凝固一般，安静得要命，只听得见拉链划过的声音和两人强烈的心跳声。  
“我们东顺要乖哦！”  
“姐姐知道自己在干什么吗？”  
“当然咯，姐姐现在要吃掉小猫咪东顺，再耽误下去，姐姐养了这么多年的小猫咪就要被别的大灰狼吃掉了。”  
银子脱掉东顺的可爱猫咪睡衣，将东顺推倒在柔软的床上，银子长长的黑发像瀑布一样垂下来，轻轻的扫过东顺的脖颈和脸庞，痒痒的，李东顺的心也像有头发撩过一样，痒痒的。  
李东顺睁大眼睛看着平时冷漠的银子舔舐着自己的乳头，银子姐在舔我？想到这里，东顺的身体内部的欲望叫嚣着，马上就要破土而出。  
银子温柔的揉捏着东顺的乳头  
“我们东顺的乳头和本人一样可爱呢！”  
“我们东顺的胸看着不大，脱光衣服后还是有点分量哦”  
“东顺的胸好软，手感好好哦”  
“银子姐不要说了……好……好羞耻。”  
李东顺完全没想到平时高冷的银子在床上能说出真么多让人羞耻的话语。  
银子继续手上的动作，并在东顺美丽的身体上盖上自己的唇印。锁骨、胸前、肚脐，亲吻着，一路来到东顺的秘密花园。  
银子用嘴咬住东顺印有碎花的内裤，向下拉扯着。

成功脱掉东顺内裤的银子，用手拍拍东顺因为紧张而加紧的双腿“宝贝，放松，放心把你交给姐姐。”  
东顺僵硬的大腿慢慢软下来，银子轻轻掰开东顺的腿，摸索着到了东顺的秘密花园。银子用手指磨擦着东顺的穴口，只是轻轻划过就沾满了水。  
东顺的小穴像被火点燃一样，东顺发出羞愤的哼唧声。  
“姐姐……”  
“看来我们东顺很想要我呢” 说完银子就伸出舌头色情的舔着沾满东顺蜜液的手指。像是舔着美味的雪糕。这样淫靡的画面在东顺脑海里炸成烟花。纯情木浦少女哪里逃得出首尔妖精的手掌。  
银子像个色情的妖精，把东顺拉进情欲的海洋。  
银子用舌头在东顺紧实光滑的腹部打转，东顺发出小猫般的呻吟。银子的吻一步步向下，银子得寸进尺舔起东顺的阴蒂，湿漉漉的舌头一下又一下的刺激着东顺，东顺的无处安放的手被刺激得握紧了拳头。情欲折磨着可怜的小东顺，东顺的腿颤抖着，似有似无的划过银子的身体。银子眼神更加勾人，加快动作，东顺惊呼着迎来了高潮。情欲过后的李东顺，眼神迷离却又勾人心魄。  
“宝贝现在应该为我服务了哦”

运动结束后，李东顺发了一条分手信息给金俊英并拉黑了这个男人。  
东顺抱着银子，把自己埋进银子的怀里。  
“姐姐是柑橘味的！”


End file.
